


The Phony Musician of Mexico

by aribell12



Category: Coco (2017), Robin Hood (1973)
Genre: Disney Parody, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribell12/pseuds/aribell12
Summary: A paordy of the song from Robin Hood





	The Phony Musician of Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head.

Oh, the world will sing of a musician  
A thousand years from now  
And not because he sang some songs  
Or had those lofty brows 

While our poor Héctor suffers  
A fate he didn't choose  
We all have to listen to  
That no good de la Cruz!

Incredible as he is inept  
Whenever the history books are kept  
They'll call him the phony musician of Mexico  
A pox on the phony musician of Mexico!

\----

Never even bothers to rehearse  
He's sure to be known as de la Worst  
A pox on that phony musician of Mexico!

While he plays that guitar  
For the living and the dead  
All the fame and recognition goes  
Right to that swelled head

But while there is a Rivera  
In Miguel's family pack  
We'll find a way to make him pay  
And gain the title back

A minute before he knows we're there  
Miguel will snatch his underwear  
The breezy and uneasy musician of Mexico  
The snivellin', grovellin'  
Measly, weasely  
Blabberin', jabberin'  
Gibberin', jabberin'  
Blunderin', plunderin'  
Wheelin', dealin'  
De la Cruz, that phony musician of Mexico!  
Yeah!


End file.
